


A Taste of Ink

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [18]
Category: NFL RPS
Genre: Bet 'verse, M/M, NFL, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Jeremy have matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eighteenth day of Christmas', and this one is especially for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/). And yes, before you ask, this takes place in The Bet universe, and happens after [Permanent Bet](http://broadwriting.livejournal.com/87183.html). *g*

_**FIC: "A Taste of Ink" - 1/1, PG13, JT/JS, NFL RPS**_  
Title: A Taste of Ink  
Fandom: NFL RPS  
Series: The Bet 'verse  
Pairing: Jason Taylor/Jeremy Shockey  
Rating:PG13  
Summary: Jason and Jeremy have matching tattoos.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'eighteenth day of Christmas', and this one is especially for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/). And yes, before you ask, this takes place in The Bet universe, and happens after [Permanent Bet](http://broadwriting.livejournal.com/87183.html). *g*

  
  
It's been five weeks since they had them done, five weeks for them to heal. The skin doesn't feel any different beneath his fingertips than it did before, and the black lines are crisp, sharp.

His head tells him that this spot, right here, on Jeremy's right hip shouldn't _taste_ any different, either. His tongue, though...

Oh, it tells a _completely_ different story.

And, like an addict with his drug of choice, he can't get enough of it.

His hand frames the patch of inked skin, and he pauses for a moment to study how it looks, to admire his skin against Jeremy's. It's golden mocha on warm cream. The contrast entrances him, ensnares him with how right it looks, how perfect. He could look at it forever, but a muffled sound from Jeremy captures his attention.

With a wicked smile and a wink, he dips his head, lets his tongue trace the Chinese symbol once more, and feels an answering throb in the matching one adorning his own hip. The taste of the skin here is sharp and smooth, smoky and clean at the same time, and it doesn't matter what his head says.

His tongue knows the difference.


End file.
